New Beginnings
by HammondLee
Summary: **Heidi/Jordan** Very short one-short. Summary unknown (didn't know how to put it into words). Rated T to be safe as of mild swearing.


**N****ew beginnings one shot **

**Based on rescue special ops Heidi and Jordan.**

**This is my first story that I've written with minimal help. Hope it's alright.**

**...**

One day the team were called out to a car crash in central park.

"Right Heidi can you go check the other occupants" Dean said as he was checking out the driver of the car.

"Hi my name is Heidi Wilson, I'm with rescue .what happened here? She asked

"That bloody bitch came out of know where and hit us and then she kept going until her car came to a stop in that ditch" said one of the witnesses.

"Ok, can I get you to breathe on this because it looks like you have a broken ankle." Heidi said.

"Heidi can I have a word please "Jordan said behind one of the rescue trucks.

"Not at work "Heidi said as Jordan placed a kiss on her lips.

"So when are we going to tell the guy's that were dating "Jordan said as chase came round the side of the truck.

"What are you too talking about "chase said looking at Jordan with a smile on his face?

"Nothing we were just talking about how to get the lady out of the car "Jordan replied

"Right sure you were "chase said in a stupid voice

"Jordan I can't stand this not telling the guys that were dating please can we tell them a after our shift please "Heidi said holding her hands together with the biggest, most cutest puppy dog eyes Jordan had ever seen before how could say no to that.

"Fine tonight we will tell the guys tonight ok "Jordan said looking at Heidi as she got the spin board out of the back of the patrol.

"Yah I'm better" Heidi said walking passed Jordan smacking him on the arse.

"Hay "Jordan said looking at Heidi

"Shut up daddy "Heidi said

Later that day.

"Good work today guys "Michelle said

"Thanks "they all said

"Go on go on "Heidi said pushing Jordan in front of the rest of the team

"Alright "Jordan replied

"Right I better say this before Heidi gets impatient with me "Jordan said

"Me and Heidi have been seeing each other for a while and we are in love "Jordan said

"Congratulations my man "chase said while hugging Jordan

"Heidi-ho I'm so proud of you" Vince said hugging Heidi

"That's not all I'm pregnant "

"What did you just say "Jordan said with a smile on his face?

"Were having a baby Jordan" Heidi said

"What who's baby is it its Mac's isn't it?" Jordan questioned

"Jordan, Jordan it's yours "Heidi said

"What did you just say?

"It's yours" Heidi said with a smile on her face

"It's mine "Jordan said as he looked at Heidi's stomach than at Heidi

"Yes it's yours the last time I checked "she replied

**9 months later!**

"Jordan time to wake up "Heidi said

"What, what time is it "Jordan replied

"8.00 "Heidi said holding Jordan's clothes.

10 minutes later

"Bye Heidi see you later call me if anything happens ok"

Heidi tried to get up from the sofa to get something to eat when she slipped and landed on the floor with a bang.

"OW" Heidi said in pain as she felt something run down her leg

"Shit why now? Heidi said trying to get up to reach the phone on the table she was so close before a contraction came on, she dropped the phone on the floor she picked it up and deled the first number that came into her head and that was Jordan's

"Heidi, Heidi are you there" Jordan said down the phone

"Jordan help me please "Heidi screamed down the phone

"Heidi are you alright" Jordan said down the phone Michelle came out of her office because she could hear everything he said

"Jordan what is going on is that Heidi on the phone "Michelle said in a worried voice

"Yes but I can't get anything out of her except screaming "Jordan said

"Jordan my water's broke and I can't move from the floor" Heidi said to Jordan

"Ok I'm on my way "Jordan said as he jumped up and grabbed his keys than ran down the stairs to one of the patrols with Lara, chase, dean, lachie and Michelle and Heidi's dad all following him.

5 minutes later.

"Heidi, Heidi "Jordan said he couldn't get in because Heidi's keys were on the breakfast table. Chase came up to the door with the maternity bag and oxygen

"What's wrong ""chase said looking into the window to see a little bit of Heidi's hair

"Heidi's key's are on the side and I don't have mine "Jordan stared to panic because he could here Heidi screaming inside

"oh wait I think I have some somewhere just in case I wanted to get away from my dad and his new girlfriend" chase said giving the key's to Jordan.

"Heidi were all here chase, Lara, dean, lachie, Michelle, and Vince Don't worry it's going to be ok"

"Come on heidi just breathe on this" chase said giving Heidi the gas and air

"Heidi your so close she's almost here, you can almost see her" Jordan said

Heidi pushed as hard as she could, she could feel the burning of the baby's head emerging from her

"Come on heidi just one more push" Lara said.

With one last push, Heidi couldn't help but breathe a sigh of amazement as she welcomed the new life into the world.

...


End file.
